Skaven
"Steeling themselves, the pitiful remnants of the city's once proud populace descended. In the ancient halls of kingship they found the Dwarfs, now naught but gnawed bones and scraps of cloth. And there they saw by the dying light of their torches the myriad eyes about them, glittering like liquid midnight as the rats closed in for the kill. The manlings stood back to back and fought for their lives, but against such implacable ferocity and countless numbers of the verminous horde, their weapons were useless. The tide of monstrous rats flowed over them one by one, dragging them down to be torn apart, the yellow chisel-teeth sinking into their soft-flesh, the dark furred mass drowning their pitiful screams with their hideous chittering..." Background [Most of this information is pulled directly from the Warhammer Wiki] The Skaven, sometimes known as the Ratmen, the Ratkin or the Children of the Horned Rat, are a malevolent and diabolical race of large humanoid rat-creatures that inhabits a massive inter-continental underground empire known in their tongue simply as the Under-Empire, where at the very heart of Skavendom lies the horrific city of Skavenblight, the species capital city and the probable birthplace of the Skaven race. The Skaven as a whole are a cruel, treacherous and highly numerous species that have since spread their loathsome corruption to the farthest corners of the Warhammer World. From deep below the earth, these scavengers have built a vast Empire, whose military power and incomprehensible numbers has the potential to smother the kingdoms of the Old World in a seething tide of violence and anarchy. It is believed by all of Skaven-kind that the world is destined to be theirs, for they consider themselves the Supreme Master Race, undeniably superior in every way to all the other races of the World. This unwavering belief stems from the promises made by their horrifically malevolent deity, known by many legendary names, but his most well-known title is that of the Horned Rat. The Horned Rat is known as the Harbinger of Corruption and Disease, the embodiment of all things the Skaven are or ever will be, and whose worship over the Under-Empire is both supreme and absolute. Within the cruel hierarchy of the Under-Empire, the wishes and demands of the Horned Rat is issued and maintained by the ruthless tyranny of the Council of Thirteen, an organisation that consist of the twelve most powerful Warlords within the Under-Empire whilst the thirteenth seat is reserved for the Horned Rat himself. It is due only to the Council's harsh tyranny that the Under-Empire remains unified in some shape or form for centuries, for none could ever hope to overcome the legions of warriors the Council has under their iron-fisted rule. Out of all the mortal civilisations within the greater world, no single race, neither the ruthless barbarian tribes of the north nor the savage greenskins of the east can be compared in terms of instability to that of the Skaven Under-Empire. The Skaven race as a whole is extremely divided, often far more divided than perhaps any other race known in existence. Such disunion and ruthless lack of cooperation stems from the Skaven's insatiable need to survive, thrive, and reign tyrannical over his brethren. To a Skaven, there is no such thing as pity, remorse, compassion, or cooperation. There is simply survival, survival in a turbulent society that only spares those that possess the brute strength, extreme cunning, and the vicious instinct to outmanoeuvre and kill the opposition, no matter the cost or the body count of either friend or foe. Though no matter how divided their race may be, they are nonetheless unified in a single cause, and that cause is to conquer the surface world and bring about the Great Ascendancy, where it is said that the Horned Rat's children will swarm across the face of the earth and claim all of it as their own. Physical Description The Skaven, in terms of physical appearance, look almost exactly like large bipedal rats, possessing just enough intelligence to make simple tools and converse in a developed language. The more gifted among them are able to learn complex mathematics and rudimentary engineering. Skaven have an expected lifespan of about a handful of years or less; that said, were it not for the (often violent) internal competition of their species, they might live to be in their 20's. More powerful members of Skaven society tend to live longer, even hundreds of years, due to the use of drugs, magic, or frequent use/exposure to the unstable magical substance known as warpstone. Most have brown, often dirty or matted fur, with large fangs in the upper jaw structure, red blood-shot eyes, over-grown claws, and a naked tail growing to the size of its body length. The large majority of Skaven are normally malnourished, having scrawny arms and legs, and lacking greatly in terms of strength or weight. Though physically weaker than most races, Skaven are naturally faster, more agile, and natural diggers. As such, a Skaven can never truly go head to head with a human, and due to their cowardly nature, they will more likely run than engage in direct conflict. Only when cornered will a Skaven fight with a reckless sense of rage. Those born as white and grey-furred are prized amongst Skaven litters, as they will often become Grey Seers; the Skaven equivalent of a priest and wizard in their society. Black fur is looked upon as the sign of a true killer, so the elite Stormvermin Corps draw their members from only those black furred ratlings, however it is also common for lighter coloured Skaven to dye their fur black, especially if they happen to be a member of the Stormvermin. Albino Skaven are rare but not unheard of, and are considered special and unique in the eyes of Skavendom, and held in higher esteem than most other breeds. As such, those born as albino are often taken from birth and trained to become the elite of the elite -- the personal Stormvermin honour guard of the Council of Thirteen. A Skaven is roughly man-sized, with the typical specimen being between four and five feet tall on average. Their body posture is often hunched, a trait that was developed from the cramped conditions of their natural habitat. Skaven fur is often fine and thick, making it excellent at insulating the body from the cold. The skin also excretes a layer of fine oil upon the fur that makes their bodies almost water-proof. This oil, which is common amongst aquatic rodents, contributes to the Skaven being competent swimmers. This same oil is a pheromone that a Skaven can use to deduce the emotions or motives of another individual. Certain pheromone smells can mean certain emotions that only a Skaven nose can identify, such as fear, agitation, or stress. The skin of a Skaven is thick, naturally thicker than a normal human, and its surface is often littered with a variety of scars, the most common are marks made by other Skaven. Skaven also have naturally strong constitutions against sickness and plagues, a trait that was forcibly developed in order to survive the often unsanitary environments that the majority of Skaven live in. The skeletal structure of a Skaven is generally light-weight, giving them a greater degree of speed, movement, and natural reflexes than a typical human. This is further aided by possessing extremely strong back legs that help to propel a Skaven at twice the speed of a normal man. The skeleton itself is also highly flexible, enabling them to slide through even the most cramped environment with relative ease. However, due to their physiology, the typical Skaven is often weaker in terms of physical strength in comparison to other intelligent races within the known world, so much so that a healthy human male often can easily outweigh and outmatch a Skaven in terms of sheer physical strength alone. Also, the Skaven advantage of movement and speed comes at the cost of a higher heart rate and a high metabolism rate. In order to supply the body with sufficient energy, a typical Skaven has to eat food far more frequently than what is considered normal by human standards. In fact, a typical Skaven would naturally eat around five times a day, which usually amounts to eating its own body-weight in total. This metabolism makes Skaven naturally scrawny or even malnourished, forcing many Skaven to eat just about anything, which also leads to frequent acts of cannibalism amongst their own kind. Like similar animals, nearly all Skaven have acute hearing that allows them to hear sounds at a greater distance and range of frequencies than humans. Skaven also have excellent noses, which can detect smells from a greater range then those of humans. Due to their subterranean lifestyle, a Skaven has naturally poor eyesight during the day-time, but when in the darkness, most Skaven can see in almost complete darkness. A few radical scholars and university professors argue endlessly over the true origins of the Children of the Horned Rat, known simply as the Skaven race. Some have speculated that the Skaven are an off-shoot or a variant of the Beastmen race, while others insist that the Skaven were not descended from man, but an evolved and mutated version of the normal rat. However, the most terrifying thing about this subject is that the vast majority of mankind would agree that there is no such thing as a Skaven, and those that dare to speak openly about such matters are often shunned by normal society, and at worst burned at the stake for such heresy. Skaven are naturally shy, conniving, and difficult to determine, as their society and race dwell naturally in the underground tunnels far from the reach of normal observers. Along with this, Skaven would only surface during their most violent and inexplicable wars, from which once they are defeated or victorious, their armies would simply slump back to their tunnels and mysteriously disappear from sight for many decades afterwards. The only source scholars could gather about the first existence of the Skaven was mentioned in an old Tilean tale called the "Doom of Kavzar". The version most commonly referenced by scholars is an ancient epic poem of thirteen stanzas, in either the original Tilean or a translation. Copies of this tale have all been destroyed or have since gone missing over the course of centuries. Some speculate that Imperial authorities accused the text of being heretical and burned all the knowledge it held. Others believe that the Skaven might have even had a hand in its disappearance. The tale, however, lives on in the lands of Tilea, as the story is a very common piece folklore amongst the many farmers and commoners that live in the rolling country-side of that land. Indeed, the Tileans of that land are far closer to these vermin than many would care to admit, and this old story was once foretold by their grandfathers' grandfathers in ages long ago, in a time when one of mankind's cities was truly at its pinnacle. Psychology The Skaven race often represents all the things that the typical good-natured citizenry of the Empire despise. As a whole, the Skaven is, at its base, a very selfish and unloving creature, raised within a turbulent society that only promotes violence, cunning, and the need for survival. As such, each and every Skaven has a mindset that is singularly focused on survival, which offers little room for remorse or pity, not even for close "friends" or even siblings or kin. Not only are the Skaven a petty and jealous race, they are also devious and sly in their attitude to one another. In their everyday lives, a Skaven is always looking for an angle to play in order to advance himself and only himself within the grander scheme of things. Naturally, a Skaven would usually find the quickest and easiest path to glory and power, a mindset that stems from the Skaven's extremely short life expectancy. This trait is most notable when a Skaven tries to claim an achievement as his own, which would naturally draw him attention and possible recognition amongst his peers. However, a Skaven is a naturally shy creature, and to draw too much attention to oneself often ends with his immediate death. But perhaps the single most defining factor of a Skaven's mind is the emotion of fear. The only thing a Skaven truly has within the Under-Empire is his own life, and to lose your life is the ultimate misery. However, the status of a Skaven within his society is also as important to a Skaven, but perhaps only second to fear itself. To be shamed or demoted from a position of power is an extremely heavy blow to the over-flattered ego of a Skaven, and to be humiliated publicly is far worse. Although this doesn't normally ensure the death of the Skaven, it nevertheless makes his life a living hell. For a Skaven, nothing ever seems to go the way he planned. If things had indeed, he might as well reign over a world covered in the bones of the lesser races, with dozens of breeders at his feet. But, fortunately for the world, such dreams of world dominance have always eluded even the greatest of their kind due to the actions of the upstart "inferior" races. In the eyes of a Skaven, the inferior races are the true vermin of the world, living out their lives and defying the one true superior race that truly dominates them all. They are filled with a fierce hatred against them and have always burned with the desire to show them the place they truly deserve (which is death or digestion in the stomach). Being a victim of their attacks is an insult in itself and even in their last gasps, any Skaven would express their last few words of hatred towards these vermin. Of course, when things go wrong, this is not always the fault of the lower races. Most of the time, Skaven would blame their own kind for the setbacks their race has gone through. After all, for a Skaven, if something goes wrong, it cannot be his fault because he is the greatest of all Skaven. The only possible explanation is that one of his superiors or his subordinates is plotting to work against him. Any setback is therefore likely to result in a long and insane paranoia that another Skaven from somewhere, someplace in the Under-Empire is plotting against him. If a warband is routed, it is obviously because of the cowardice of clanrats or the lack of conviction of his officers. If an entire horde is lost, it is necessarily the fault of the Lords of Decay who provided him with such incompetent minions. If it rains too much, if the well is dry, if it is too hot or too cold, the faults shall always fall upon the Grey Seers who meddle in what does not concern them. No matter what situation, no matter what the results, a Skaven will never ever recognise fault in his own actions. Ever. To a Skaven, life is a complex web of plots and intrigues designed by his enemies for the sole purpose of harming him and him only. A cautious Skaven, however, never attracts more attention than is necessary, for fear of becoming a tempting target for an upstart underling or a suspicious superior. It is common for Skaven to show their superiority towards their underlings by showering them with shrill abuse on a regular basis. These actions are as much as to inflate a Skaven's ego as to deter potential rivals. Thus, while the failures of a Skaven are due to the weaknesses or the machinations of others, their achievements are nevertheless the result of his own incredible talents. To a Skaven, if a group assault decimates the enemy, it would be thanks to his brilliant planning. If a Skaven horde emerges in the right place, it is thanks to his genius that they have discovered the right path. Whether it's the right time, the right place, or the perfect weather, a Skaven would always believe that he is a master of strategy, logistics and politics beyond anyone else in the entire Under-Empire. Council of Thirteen The Council of Thirteen is the ruling body of the Skaven Under-Empire, and whose members are known famously throughout as the Lords of Decay. These Ratlords of the Skaven race oversee all matters pertaining to their entire species, from hatching terrible plots to initiating an invasion against the enemies of their kind. Within the tyrannical hierarchy of the Under-Empire, the Council of Thirteen consists of the warlords of the Four Great Clans as well as seven other lesser warlords. It is considered the right and sovereign duty of the Council of Thirteen to unite the various Greater and Lesser Clans under a single banner. While the Council holds sway over the entirety of the Under-Empire, the reality of a unified Skaven nation has yet to be fully realised. If it were not for the constant squabbling between the various Skaven clans, the Great Ascendancy would have occurred millennia ago. Instead, internecine fighting and bickering hold the Skaven back, much to the benefit of the Old World. Within the capital-city of Skavenblight, the Lords of Decay sit at a long horseshoe table made of pure warpstone and engraved with one of many of the Horned Rats commandments. Seats one through twelve are seated such that the more extreme numbers such as one and twelve are held by the higher ranking members of the council, while the middle seats such as six and seven are held by the lowest ranking members. Seat thirteen is the symbolic seat of the Horned Rat, and it acts as a tie-breaker in votes amongst other members, with the Horned Rats vote typically being interpreted by one of the Grey Seers, often from the Seerlord himself. This effectively gives the Grey Seers an extra vote, as they also hold the first seat. The Council of Thirteen gathers, in whole or in part, at least once a month, and sessions are occasionally called on a weekly basis, especially in times of war. The Council members discuss battle plans, political dilemmas, and important issues that face their race and must vote on what course of action needs to be taken. Politics also plays an important part in the Council’s discussions, and alliances are often made or broken in full view of the other members. The unity of the Council remains, at its core, an illusion. Only when the issue is the most dire or when the Horned Rat personally intervenes in the decision-making will the Council ever unite under a single cause. Each position within the Council is open to new potential candidates or replacements at any given time. In order to become such a candidate, the applicant must place his hands upon the Pillars of Commandments and survive, which would signify the candidate as being worthy to become one of the Lords of Decay. Then, the candidate must simply challenge one of the already existing members of the Council in a fight to the death. If the candidate wins, he takes the place of the loser in the Council Chamber. Though rare, more than one member of the Council has been replaced this way. The second, and most common, method for gaining a Council seat is to destroy a clan that possesses one. By right of conquest, the seat of a vanquished clan belongs to the victor as a spoil of war. In this scenario, the warlord doesn't necessarily have to duel a council member, for without a powerbase to solidify his claim the former Council Member is often assassinated or removed by the other Council members by force. Whether the victor can retain the seat once it has been taken is another matter entirely. Society Skaven society is often divided between two types of social system, which is separated between a Caste System and a Clan Hierarchy. The Caste System focuses heavily upon the colour of a Skaven fur, which denotes the Skaven as being assigned a particular role in society. Those born with horns and Grey or White fur are considered chosen of the Horned Rat and thus are presented to the Priest or Religious Caste of the Under-Empire. Due to their influential and political power, they are also the most obvious leaders amongst Skaven groups. Those born without horns but have white or grey fur are typically taken to be trained as the Albino Stormvermin Guard of the Council of Thirteen. Below the priestly caste is the militaristic Warrior Caste that are composed almost exclusively of black-furred Skaven. Black fur is considered the mark of a killer and Skaven of that colour are therefore given a position in society that focuses heavily on training these individuals into hardened warriors. In certain cases, a Skaven who does not possess black-fur can still join if he can prove to be just as effective a warrior as any other black-furred Skaven. Such situations, nevertheless, ensure that the Skaven would at least dye their fur black so as to keep to their image as elite warriors. Below the Warrior Caste is the general population of brown-furred Skaven. The Brown-furred Skaven form the very foundations of Skaven society, making them the most diverse in terms of profession, quality of life, and social status. Being outside the Caste System, the brown-furred Skaven are often divided further into certain sects that focus on professions such as trading, building, and the crafting of weapons and goods. All of these groupings allow the Skaven to apply their urge for social climbing on a much larger scale, each sect battling for supremacy over the other, just as each Skaven battles for supremacy within his sect. Outright warfare between these groups is not as common as many would think, simply because the Priest Caste often moderates hostilities between factions by use of terror and cruelty. In their case, the Priest Caste wants to ensure full control over the Under-Empire, and without some form of unity, the Under-Empire as a whole cannot truly exist. Clan Hierarchy Outside the Caste System, Skaven society is usually dominated by a treacherous clan-based hierarchy, from which clans of warlords make up the bulk of the ever growing population of male ratmen. These militaristic clans, known as Warlord Clans, form a hierarchy defined by the law of the strongest ruling over the weakest. At the top of this Hierarchy is the Warlord, hence its name, who is supposed to be the strongest and most cunning individual within the entire Clan. These Warlord are the official and tyrannical rulers of the Skaven Clans, whose rule is both harsh and absolute. Below the Warlord is also the Warrior Caste, which as expected, compose of Black-furred Skaven trained as elite warriors. As befit their prestigious position, these Skaven are given the best the Clan has to offer, which often includes adequate and regular meals, his own personal lodging, the best weapons and armour and the rights to breed with the Clan's female Skaven, known simply as Breeders. At the base of this pyramid hierarchy, the foundation on which all society is built around, is the "working class", the insignificant and expendable slaves or worker. Slaves and workers can be of varying races or culture, and are often prisoners of war or members of a rival clan that have since been subjugated into submission. Within this harsh reality, the concept of life and individual freedom are next to worthless within Clan society. Survival is considered paramount to the individual, and so is the ascension of social status. Although they rarely admit it, nearly all Skaven view all Clanmates as potential enemies. Skaven who occupy positions of power or authority are envied for their power, while those Ratmen who served in lesser roles are constantly suspected of treachery. The daily Clan-life of the Skaven is often marked by continuous fights and power struggles for supremacy. A Skaven's life is a lawless and miserable world where the weak are killed, and the strong survive, provided they constantly watch their backs against rivals. Amongst their kind, back-stabbing and betrayals are not considered dishonourable behaviour, but simply the most traditional way to advance in society. As a result, this unstable system has given rise to extremely high levels of paranoia in nearly all Skaven leaders within all levels of the society. All Skaven know their status within the clan, but the positions between them can change rapidly. A few rapid betrayals or even a single well given stab in the back can convert a lowly soldier into the position of Paw-Leader even before the body of his victim has dropped. In this same vein, it can be said that a Skaven Warlord or Chieftain will always and forever will be only "a stab away" from his subordinates. Everyday life at all levels of Skaven society is marked by this constant "pushing and nudging " in relations of power, as each individual is conspiring day and night to improve their own personal reputation and status, or undermining others amongst his group. Alliances are created, broken and then reform constantly as a consequence. There is not even equality between individuals of the same social status as there will always someone in the group who is considered ahead of the other. Each Skaven scrutinises all other pack members within the group, looking for any weaknesses that can be used against them, and as a result would often be scrutinised by the former also. At all levels of the pyramid, but especially in the lower classes, the power struggles often take the form of direct physical confrontations. Most Skaven suffer terrible scars from these battles, and many may often lose an eye or an ear as a mark of the brutality. A crippled Skaven resulting in one of these confrontations usually won't last long and will eventually be eaten by the more desperate of their kind. If the loser does not get killed instantly, the cheering mass will pounce on him to disembowel and devour him in his weakened state. In the Skaven case, a crippled clansmen is simply a liability and will be eaten for food. All Clans constantly fluctuate in the number of members they currently have. This stems mostly from the fact that Skaven population numbers often increase exponentially during times when food is plentiful, and comes down drastically during times of starvation. At its greatest extent, a Warlord Skaven has the power and influence to control a Clan with around hundreds or even tens of thousands of individuals, spread across many dens and underground burrows all across their occupying territories. The exact number of the different Clans that are scattered throughout the Under-Empire is near uncountable, due to the fact that rival Clans will constantly conquer or perhaps even destroy each other in an often short amount of time. Possible numbers for a single clan might be around the tens of thousands, but the precise number changes almost daily, as the largest and most powerful Warlord clans would pursue and destroy the minor clans, absorbing its members as warriors or slaves, or simply devouring or feasting on the survivors. Clans growing too fast or too slow will eventual lead to internal rivalries, which would be the result of the Warlord not exerting enough authority on his subordinates. This will eventually lead to small scale civil wars between small factions within the clan. Economy The basic economic system of the Skaven is extremely simple: the strongest take everything they want. Whenever a plunder is taken, the warlord, chieftain, or sorcerer who directs the raiding force takes what they choose first, then the other warriors will pick what they want, or leave them be. The food, however, is distributed a little more evenly. The most powerful clan warriors have the best weapons and food, plus the ability to have their own den in the clan and mate to create their own litters. The exchange of large quantities of arms and slaves between different clans is common. However, if there is really a form of currency within the Skavens' economic system, it would most likely be the distribution and use of Warpstone, also called Witch Stone or Wyrdstone. This material is used for any public or private commercial activity within a clan in small amounts, complementing the basic economic system that is needed to run the clan functionally. In larger quantities, this material is often exchanged between other Clans for food, slaves, weapons or to hire out mercenary forces for their wars. It is also valuable when close diplomatic and political dealings are made between Chieftains or political leaders. If a Skaven with a considerable wealth and talent at bartering wishes, he may create and own a small shop, containing goods that either he or his clan have bred, grown or created for the purpose of selling to the highest bidder. Most of these shops follow a very competitive and dangerous monopoly, just like the Skaven and their clans. Each shop would try their best to out-do the competition, destroying, assassinating, or even subduing rivals in the hopes of gaining more profit and influence within the proximity of their store. A good majority of these shops are owned and administrated by one of the two Great Clans, Moulder and Skyre. These Clan-owned shops sells goods that the clan specialises in creating, such as weapons and war-beasts that are always in high demand. Although owned by a clan, the owners of these shops do not always have to be a member of that clan, but rather any Skaven gifted at the skills of bartering. These shop-keepers can sometimes be entirely independent, with some buying the goods from the clans for a cheap price, and then selling them at a higher value to other gullible Skaven customers. As such, some are considerably wealthy and well fed, often sporting large guts as a sign of their wealth. Alignment and Religion Skaven are almost always evil of some sort, and though they are seemingly chaotic creatures they have a form of order created by their hierarchy and so can be Lawful, Neutral, or Chaotic. The Horned Rat is the supreme god of the Under-Empire, worshipped by all Skaven and ministered by the Priesthood of the Horned Rat. Though not affiliated with the lords of Chaos, the Horned Rat is certainly a distant relative of those foul, nebulous beings. He represents all things the Skaven are, or wish to be. Undying and eternally scheming, this cunning deity patiently awaits the day of the Great Ascendancy, when his children will swarm across the face of the world, devouring it from within. Entropy is his mantra; decay is his stock in trade. All things must rot, figuratively or literally, and the Horned Rat and his offspring are the worldly reality of this simple truth. All Skaven revere the Horned Rat. None question his existence. Such respect is a product of fear, for the Horned Rat’s eternal hunger does not discriminate between his vermin children and the dwellers of the surface world. A devout Skaven utters small prayers to the Horned God throughout the day, each prayer being a verbal slice of hate, envy, or malice. These prayers are answered often enough to give the Horned Rat validity in the minds of his adherents, even in cases when divine intervention is obviously not involved. Blood sacrifice is common in the day to day worship of the Horned Rat. The Skaven fear that if the Horned Rat’s appetite is not satisfied, he will devour his children instead. The form of the sacrifice—a slave, Skaven or otherwise—is not as important as the sacrifice itself. There is no specific doctrine that governs who or what must be sacrificed. The sacrifice itself is enough to sate the Lord of Decay for a brief time. Young victims are considered to be the most potent sacrifices for the Horned Rat, while the blood of the aged and infirm is less desirable. The number of sacrifices made to the Horned Rat by his followers varies considerably depending upon their need. In times of war, the number of daily blood sacrifices can be staggering, sometimes numbering in the thousands in the great Skaven cities of Skavenblight or Hell Pit. The Skaven also increase the number of daily sacrifices if they fail to secure victory in battle, or suffer some other embarrassing setback. The Grey Seers preach that victory cannot be won if the Horned Rat is unsatisfied with his minions, and thus, any defeat or failure is a sign that he must be appeased. Religious services are constantly held by the Grey Seers in honour of their sinister god. All Skaven are expected to be present at a mass at least once a day, even though no formal records of attendance are kept. Those who do not attend services open themselves up to all manner of criticism, including accusations of heresy, treason, and atheism. Influential Skaven warlords contract their own spiritual advisers from the ranks of the Grey Seers, and these priests for hire give private services to their employers and their households. Names Names: Thanquol, Queek, Ikit Claw, Snikch, Skrolk, Throt, Skweel, Tretch, Veskit(Skaven names typically are gender neutral) Racial Traits (14 RP) * Ability Score Modifiers: Advanced (4 RP) +2 Str, +2 Dex, +2 Con, +4 Int, -2 Wis (Skaven are hardy and intelligent but often don't think about the consequences of their actions.) * Humanoid (Skaven) (0 RP) * Size: Skaven are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. (0 RP) * Speed: 30ft (0 RP) * Darkvision 120 Feet (3 RP) * Scent (4 RP) * Plagueborn (1 RP): Members of this race gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease, ingested poisons, and becoming nauseated or sickened. * Swarming: Skaven are used to living and fighting communally, and are adept at swarming foes for their own gain and their foes’ detriment. Up to two Skaven can share the same square at the same time. If two Skaven in the same square attack the same foe, they are considered to be flanking that foe as if they were in two opposite squares. * Bite (1 RP): Members of this race gain a natural bite attack, dealing 1d3 damage. The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. * Languages: Standard (0 RP): Squeakish, Common. Members of this race with high Intelligence scores can choose from Ratfolk, Undercommon, Mousen, Draconic, Abyssal, Aklo, Dwarven. Alternate Racial Trait * Stalker (1 RP): Perception and Stealth are always class skills for members of this race. (This Replaces Swarmling) Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Alchemist The alchemist gains +1/6 of a new discovery. * Arcanist Add 1/3 to the number of times per day the arcanist can use the consume magic items exploit. * Barbarian When raging, add +1/4 to the barbarian’s swarming trait’s flanking bonus on attack rolls. * Bard Increase the bonus provided by the bard’s inspire competence performance by 1/6, and add 1/6 to the number of allies the bard can affect with his inspire greatness performance. * Druid Add a +1 bonus on wild empathy checks made to influence animals and magical beasts that live underground. * Fighter Add +1 to the Fighter’s CMD when resisting a bull rush or grapple attempt. * Gunslinger Add a +1/2 bonus on initiative checks when the gunslinger has at least 1 grit point. * Hunter Add 1 skill rank to the hunter’s badger, dire rat, or riding rat (Pathfinder RPG Monster Codex 177) animal companion. * Inquisitor Add 1/2 to Sense Motive checks and Knowledge (dungeoneering) checks to identify creatures. * Investigator Add 1 to the bonus provided to a single skill (maximum +2) by inspiration. This skill must be one to which the investigator can already apply inspiration. The investigator can select a different skill at each level. * Monk Add +1 feet to the speed the monk can move while making a Stealth check without taking a penalty. This has no effect unless the monk has selected this reward five times (or another increment of five). This does not allow the monk to use Stealth while running or charging. * Mesmerist Gain a +1 bonus on concentration checks to maintain the mesmerist’s hypnotic stare. * Occultist Gain 1/6 of a new focus power. * Psychic Gain 1/6 of a new phrenic amplification. * Ranger Add +1 to an animal companion’s CMD when adjacent to the ranger. If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains this bonus. * Rogue Add a +1/2 bonus on Escape Artist checks. * Spiritualist Add 1/2 hit point and 1/2 skill point to the spiritualist’s phantom. * Summoner Add a +1 bonus on saving throws against poison made by the summoner’s eidolon. * Swashbuckler Add 1/4 to the AC bonus provided by cover or improved cover. * Witch Add +5 feet to the range of one hex with a range other than “touch.” Racial Feats The following racial feats are available to Skaven and count as a Ratfolk for the purposes of racial prerequisites for these feats * Tunnel Rat * Sharpclaw * Burrowing Teeth Table: Random Minimal Starting Ages Table: Random Height and Weight Category:Race